


Look At Me

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, yay for sappy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas in Konoha, and Naruto and Hinata are about to spend an unexpected night together.</p><p>Modified version of a fic I posted in 2008 on deviantart. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At Me

Hinata sighed as she stared at the glistening, frozen wonderland outside her window. Her breath fogged up the glass, and she lifted her finger to trace a heart in the condensation. This was the coldest it had gotten in years. It was Christmas Eve, but Hinata’s family didn’t celebrate much. They were a tight family of rules and regulations, and there was no partying or going out for an evening of fun, even on the holidays. They believed in honor and respect. Every member of the clan held firm in this, except for one.  
Hinata desperately wanted to leave her house, but she had no where to go. Maybe she should just go train; if nothing else, it would let her get out in this beautiful weather. She was sure if she asked her father to let her go train he would let her. After all, training was an honorable pastime in her clan, unlike the leisurely activities she was sure many of her classmates were taking part in.  
Small white snowflakes started to fall from the pale sky. Hinata stood up and went to ask her father if she could go out for a few hours. When she said she would be training, he consented. She could be gone for hours and hours and he wouldn’t think twice about it now. She had always trained long into the night, even when she was small. After plaiting her hair into a long braid and putting on an extra layer of training clothes and her vest, she headed for training ground five.  
The ground was covered with a fresh blanket of snow and petite specks of white were already clinging to her eyelashes. For the first time in a while, she smiled. Thinking about it, she decided she was going to enjoy herself for now. She could train tomorrow.  
Hinata made her way down the busy streets of Konoha while last minute shoppers gathered the last of their Christmas gifts. She progressed to the forest and found the familiar path that led to her favorite lake. She often came here to think or just enjoy the day, because it was peaceful and disconnected from the hard life she lived outside of her sanctuary.  
When she arrived at the lake, she gasped. The lake was frozen and glittering, with snow covering the edges. The tall, needle-like trees that surrounded the area had icicles hanging from the branches. As the trees got close together, the icicles connected together to create a rim of shimmering ice around the lake. On the place where she usually sat was a thick mound of snow. Settling on the mound, Hinata stared around her in awe. She had never seen anything so beautiful.  
She stared at the frozen scene for hours, letting her mind wander and feeling a strange numbness creep over her mind. 

\---

Naruto stirred and sleepily tumbled out of bed. After going to the bathroom, he looked in the mirror and grumbled unhappily. His hair was disheveled, his clothes were wrinkled, and his headband was askew. While muttering incoherently, he straightened his headband and stumbled over to his window. It was snowing again.  
Naruto's apartment had never felt smaller. It had one main living room, where he slept, and a bathroom. There was no kitchen, only a cupboard full of instant ramen and water bottles with a microwave and a small stove. The walls were bare except for a solitary poster of the leaf symbol. There were no decorations, no stockings, no tree, and not a single present. On the small bed stand, there was a clock and one picture. In it was a sour looking, younger version of Naruto, a smiling girl with long, pink hair, and a black-haired boy with a bored expression. A tall, gray headed man with a mask covering the lower half of his face and a headband covering his left eye had one hand on each boy’s head.  
Naruto turned away from the window and yawned; he looked around for a moment before grabbing a thin coat and shuffling out the door. The old wooden door had once been brown, but it was so covered in red and black spray paint you could barely tell. Naruto glanced at the faded writing and bit his lip. There were many things written, but the one that hurt him most was one that was scrawled in bright red paint. “NOBODY WANTS YOU!”  
When his eyes passed over the words, he winced as if he had been hit. Looking away sadly, he sighed and started toward the forest. He walked down the streets in silence, staring at the ground. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw families at shops and restaurants. He glanced at them as he passed and sighed. There were small children begging for toys, parents talking lovingly to them, laughter sounding all around, and hugs and kisses everywhere he looked.  
‘Why can’t I have that?’ he thought to himself.  
Naruto looked away bitterly and walked faster.

\---

Hinata stirred as she lay obscured in snowflakes and sat up from the small mound of snow. Her suit was soaked and she was covered from head to toe in snow, but as she looked around her, she felt surprisingly warm. She smiled faintly. It wasn’t a dream. She really was in her special spot on this beautiful day, with no Hyuuga rules to follow. Maybe it was the relief that made her feel so comfortable in the freezing cold snow.  
The scene was still beautiful, but there was no more silence. All around her, the wind whipped and snow swirled into her face. Noticing the harsh weather, Hinata felt a hint of alarm; a snowstorm must have been coming. Hinata tried to get up quickly, but as soon as she was on her feet, she fell over. Her legs were completely numb, and she felt so sleepy that she couldn't manage to try again. She realized she had been in the cold too long. Hinata frantically tried to lift herself from the icy ground, but fell again. She had no energy, and she couldn’t feel half of her body. Panicking, she tried in vain to push herself more. After a few seconds, she collapsed in exhaustion. Crying out in frustration and fear, she gasped for breath. She felt even warmer now, and her eyelids barely stayed open.  
Hinata struggled to stay conscious. How could she feel so afraid and still want to just fall asleep right here? The storm was already getting worse, and soon she would be completely buried in snow. She had to get up, because no one knew about the beautiful lake. Even if they did, who would be out here on Christmas Eve? She let out a soft sob before she slipped into the black nothing of unconsciousness.

\---

Naruto kicked some snow as he made his way down the trail that led to his favorite tree. It was the place he and Sasuke had trained together for the last time, and he went there when he was lonely or needed to think. The snow had started falling heavier, making it harder to see, and the wind stung his face as it sliced through the forest. Icicles that hung on branches fell around him and shattered. Naruto stopped under his tree and jumped up gracefully to sit on the icy branch.  
Glancing around him, he noticed the wind and snow getting worse. There was going to be a blizzard. While balancing on the branch, Naruto frowned and sighed. It was going to be another Christmas alone. There wasn’t going to be a present meant only for him. There was going to be no mother or father to laugh and talk lovingly with him. There wasn’t going to be a single friend to spend the holidays with. He was alone again, just like always. Naruto bit his lip. He couldn’t handle this. He had to stop thinking about it. It was going to drive him crazy if he didn’t stop.  
The blonde started to get up and decided to take a jog. He jumped down and jogged away from the trail, deep into the woods. It wasn’t as easy for his mind to stray if he was concentrating on running. Naruto started to sprint far from the trail and he stopped, out of breath, when he heard something like a faint cry. Looking around warily, he spotted a snow-covered path, almost completely obscured from sight. He curiously turned and followed its path.  
After traveling for a few minutes, he came to a small opening in a grove of trees. As the wind blew heavier and snow swirled around him, he tensed up. Had he just heard something else? It sounded like a person. Naruto cautiously entered the grove and drew a katana from his pouch.  
He gasped in awe as he saw the area for the first time. It was a frozen lake surrounded by trees that were layered with glistening icicles. Another sound jerked him to attention. Over to his left, there was a mound of snow bigger than the others. With wide eyes, he fought his way through the whipping wind and knelt down next to the mound. There was someone under there.  
The snow blinded him as the wind whipped into his face. The snow was up to his shins now. Digging his hands into the mound, he shoveled piles of icy crystals and clumped snow out of the way. Finally, a shape was revealed. Naruto kept heaving piles of snow, and when he saw who it was, he cried out in surprise.  
Under the layers of snow, with a ghostly pale face and blue lips, was an unconscious Hinata.

\---

Hinata’s eyes fluttered weakly as she struggled to regain consciousness. She was shivering violently, though her clothes were dry. She felt must have been out for a while. Opening her eyes slowly, she took in her surroundings. She was tucked into a small bed covered with several threadbare blankets. She was in a plain room that had a single leaf symbol poster on the wall. Glancing around, she noticed a nightstand with a clock and an old picture next to the bed. When Hinata saw the picture, her eyes flew open and she shot up, regretting it immediately because of her intense shivering. In the picture was the old team portrait of team 7. Team 7 was Naruto’s team. Naruto was the boy that she had been madly in love with ever since she could remember.  
‘I’m in Naruto’s home?!’ she thought, panicking. ‘What happened!?’  
“Oh, you’re awake.”  
Hinata looked away from the old picture to see the source of the voice. Lying on a worn out couch was an unusually tentative and solemn Naruto Uzumaki. In his hands he held a steaming cup of instant ramen and a pair of chopsticks. The boy stood and set the bowl and chopsticks in the wide-eyed girl’s pale hands, then returned to his seat.  
“I thought you would be hungry,” he said quietly. “Eat it. It will warm you up.”  
Hinata looked from his face to the ramen and back. Then, bewildered, she slurped a few bites of the food. She instantly felt warmer, and her shivering slowed.  
“A-Arigato, Naruto-kun,” she whispered with trembling lips.  
“You’re welcome, Hinata. I couldn’t find the way to your house, so I hope you don’t mind staying here until the storm is over.  
Naruto looked away and stared at the floor soberly. Hinata anxiously sipped more ramen, wondering why the usually happy and confident Naruto was so timid and somber.  
“Why were you out there, Hinata?” he finally asked as he met her eyes again. He sounded very worried.  
The girl was intrigued by the boy and his home. Where were his Christmas decorations? Even the Hyuugas, who didn't participate in any celebrations, at least had decorations. She thought carefully about her answer.  
“I was t-trying to get away f-from my family, and th-the lake is where I g-go to think. I suppose I f-fell asleep and got t-too cold in the snow.” She said, cursing herself. Her shivering wasn't helping her stutter. Naruto looked at her strangely.  
“You were trying to get away from your family?” he said through gritted teeth. “Why would you do that!?” He burst from the couch, causing Hinata to jump slightly, and started pacing the room.  
Hinata looked at him in fearful confusion. What had she said? Why was he so upset?  
“I-I…” she started.  
“You what?” he yelled as he turned to look at her ferociously. “You wanted to get away from your family? So you could be alone?!”  
Naruto was hyperventilating. Hinata had a family and a comfortable home. She could spend time with people whenever she wanted without being afraid of them running away, or scoffing at her, or hurting her! She had people who cared about her... and she was trying to get away from that? It simply wasn’t fair.  
He looked at the frightened girl and softened. It wasn’t her fault. He had to calm down.  
“I’m sorry,” he said. “I just don’t understand.” The boy slumped back onto the couch and put his head in his hands. The last few days had been tough on him. Everywhere he went, he saw families and friends having fun together and celebrating Christmas. They exchanged gifts and had parties with friends.  
He hadn’t even received a single Christmas card. He couldn’t take it anymore.  
Hinata heard a sniff and was startled to discover that Naruto was crying. Not knowing what else to do, she put her ramen on the bed stand, got up unsteadily, and sat down next to him. She put her arm around him and blushed furiously. Naruto tensed. Realizing that she was actually this close to him, she felt a small wave of fear pass over her, but when he looked up at her with wet eyes, she relaxed.  
“I’m sorry if I upset you, Naruto-kun,” she whispered, concern evident on her face.  
Naruto wiped his eyes with his sleeve and sat up straight. Looking up into her eyes, he smiled.  
“I guess I’m just not used to having company. I haven’t had a friend come to my house in…..well, I guess I’ve never really had a friend to invite over.”  
Hinata stared at him in shock. He had never had a friend over? She hesitated a moment, steeling herself for what she would say next.  
“Well,” she said boldly. “I’m a friend, and I’m here now.”  
Naruto beamed and hugged her. Hinata froze at first, then hugged him back happily.  
“Now,” she said sweetly, holding him at arms length. “What would you like to do for your first time having a friend over?”

\---

Naruto smiled as he watched Hinata sleep peacefully in his bed; he was fine with sleeping on the couch. They had stayed up for hours, talking about random things. Their likes and dislikes, missions, and favorite things to do. They were surprisingly alike in many ways. After Hinata finished the ramen, Naruto had pulled out some chocolates and sodas he had saved, and they ate and drank their fill. It was the first Christmas ever that he had spent with another person. Hinata had been sweet and kind. She had seemed immensely more comfortable around him by the time they got to the chocolates, and she seemed to really care about him. As the night had drawn on the topics became more serious. Naruto didn't know why the quiet of the night made him want to tell her everything he couldn't say in the light of day, but she must have been affected by the late hour as much as him. She told him about life in her clan; the rules and the pressure to succeed and the lack of affection. She spoke of her insecurities and her desires, and they comforted each other with words and soft touches. Naruto had always liked Hinata, but tonight he felt that he had gotten to know the real Hinata. There was also a strange feeling of relief that he didn't know how to interpret; it was like he had finally been seen for the first time. He watched her still form in the moonlight and felt a bittersweet ache in his chest.  
Naruto had just had the most wonderful evening of his life, but when the storm let up enough he knew she would have to leave. He had never felt this way before. He didn’t want her to go, but it wasn’t just because he was always alone and wanted company. He didn't think he would feel the same if someone else, like Iruka or Sakura, were there instead of Hinata, and he didn't quite understand what that meant. Hours passed as he pondered the events of the evening and the strange feelings rolling around inside of him. Finally, as the realization hit him, his mind reeled.  
‘No,’ he thought. ‘Impossible.’  
But it was the truth.

Naruto Uzumaki was falling in love with Hinata Hyuga.

\---

Hinata stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes; it took her a moment to realize where she was. It wasn’t a fantasy! Last night was real! She had really spent Christmas with Naruto. Hinata grinned as she sat up and stretched. Bright sunlight was shining in from the frosty window, and outside she could see that the snowing had stopped. The room was still as she yawned. There was no noise whatsoever. Hinata looked around, confused. The room was still.  
Naruto was gone. She only had a few moments to panic before the door opened and an out of breath Naruto burst in. Smiling apologetically, Naruto sat down on the couch.  
“Where did you go?” Hinata asked.  
“I…uh…was just out for a jog,” he said. “I needed to think about something.”  
“Oh,” she replied. “What were you thinking about?”  
“Nothing,” Naruto said quickly, staring at a spot on the floor. He couldn’t tell her how he felt. No way was he ever going to do that.  
Hinata looked at him skeptically; Naruto glanced up at her and faltered. She got up and knelt down in front of him, searching his eyes for something. He looked back……and saw her. He didn’t just see Hinata, the young heiress of the Hyuuga clan, the shy, black haired girl who stuttered a lot, the girl who used to faint when he touched her. He saw Hinata, the first person who had ever truly cared about him, who was so much more than anyone else could see. He made a decision. 

Hinata saw the change in Naruto's expression and flashed back to the night before, when they had caught a glimpse of each other for the first time. Hinata had always seen more in him than others in the village, but last night she had really _seen_ him; and now, she knew, he could see her too. She made a decision.

They crashed into a kiss that said everything a kiss could possibly express. When they broke apart, Naruto leaned his forehead against hers and tried to blink away the moisture in his eyes.  
“I love you,” Hinata whispered.  
“I love you, too,” Naruto answered.


End file.
